Diana Goes to Universal Orlando
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: Diana and her friends goes on a trip to Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida. No flames or bad reviews allowed and will be reported.
1. Chapter 1

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to leave for Orlando. They have ordered plane tickets for the trip as a matter of fact. They have booked a room at Universal Orlando Resort of course. They have chosen to go to the Universal Studios Theme Park in Orlando, Florida. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to Orlando.

"We are going to Orlando today, girls"

"We sure are, Di" said Sue. "We will have fun there"

"I hope so, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we will get to see the theme parks"

"They have a lot, Di" said Nancy.

"That is true, Nancy" said Diana.

"Which theme parks are we going to see, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the theme parks from Universal Studios" said Diana.

"That is located in Orlando" said Sue.

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "My mom booked on a flight for the trip"

"Where are we going to spend the night at, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to spending the night at Universal's Aventura Hotel" said Diana.

"Is that the one that was opened a few months ago?" Nancy asked.

"It sure is, Nancy" said Diana. "It opened in August"

"We better hurry, Di" said Sue. "We have our suitcase set"

"Alright, Sue" said Diana.

At the airport, Diana and her friends went to take their suitcases to check in.

"This will be a good one" said Diana.

"They will take care of the suitcases" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana.

They went to the security checkpoint as Diana and her friends doesn't have anything with them.

"Good thing that we don't have anything in our pockets" said Sue.

"That's how the security checkpoint works" said Diana.

Later, Diana and her friends are now boarding on the jet.

"Let's go take our seats, Di" said Sue.

"Good idea, Sue" said Diana.

They went to take their seats.

"We will be departing soon" said Sue. "Which airline are we in?"

"This is Southwest Airlines, girls" said Diana.

The jet now departs the airport and heading to Orlando. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Park Tour

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now at Universal Studios Florida in Orlando. They have arrived there as a matter of fact. They will be taking a tour around the park of course. They have never gone to Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida before. This will be the first time to visit. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a good tour at the park.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"The park is nice, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, this will be the first time to visit the park"

"Can we take a tour of the park, Di?" Nancy asked.

"We sure can, Nancy" said Diana.

"Where are we now, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are at the entrance" said Diana. "I have the map with me"

"That's great, Di" said Sue. "Where do we go first?"

"We can go to the production central" said Diana.

"Good idea, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the production central.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"They have Hollywood Rip Tide Rockit" said Sue.

"It is a roller coaster, Sue" said Diana.

"There is Tranformers: The Ride 3-D" said Nancy.

"Never been to that ride" said Diana.

"Me either" said Sue.

"The blue man group are there as well" said Diana.

"I didn't know they have one" said Sue.

"They do, girls" said Diana. "There is also Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem"

Later, Diana and her friends are now at the last part of the tour.

"Our last part of the tour, girls" said Diana.

"This is Hollywood, Di" said Sue.

"That is true, Sue" said Diana. "There is a horror make-up show"

"Do they do that on Halloween, Di?" Nancy asked.

"They sure do, Nancy" said Diana. "They also have three restaurants"

"What are they?" Sue asked.

"Café La Bamba, Mel's Drive In, and Schwab's Pharmacy" said Diana.

"I get it now, Di" said Sue.

"Now you will remember" said Diana. "The rest just have a parade and a cinematic celebration"

Diana and her friends had a great park tour. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Jon Comes

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a great day at Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida. The girls took a tour from the park as a matter of fact. Jon will come over to visit the girls of course. It is the first time that Jon visits a theme park by the way. Let's hope that Jon will meet Diana and her friends at the park.

"That was good tour, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, girls" said Diana. "In fact, they have a lot of rides here"

"I know, Di" said Nancy. "Some of the rides have a long line"

"Good thing that we got a Universal Express Pass" said Diana.

"That is a good idea, Di" said Sue. "It's unfortunate that our siblings can't go to those rides yet"

Diana and her friends saw Jon entering the theme park.

"Hi, Jon" said Diana.

"Hi, you three" said Jon.

"How are you doing today?" Sue asked.

"I'm doing good" said Jon. "My mom wanted me to come over here"

"That's nice of her" said Diana. "We got an unlimited use of the faster lines during our stay"

"Same here" said Jon. "We also got the pass as well"

"Where can we ride first?" Sue asked.

"How about Revenge of the Mummy" said Diana.

"Let's go there" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the Revenge of the Mummy ride.

"It is dark in here" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana.

They saw the mind carts come.

"Time for get on the ride" said Sue.

Diana and her friends got on the ride.

"The ride will begin in a bit" said Diana.

After the ride, Diana and her friends exit the Revenge of the Mummy ride.

"That was great, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "It looks scary"

"The scary part is the mummy" said Nancy.

"How was the ride, you three?" Jon asked.

"It was good, Jon" said Diana. "I hope you will enjoy the ride"

Jon went to the Revenge of the Mummy ride. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Local Bully Boy

Diana, Sue and Nancy had fun on the Revenge of the Mummy ride. They have liked their ride as a matter of fact. Jon went to go to that ride of course. Diana and her friends will keep an eye on a local bully boy by the way. They don't like being bully at all. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will keep an eye on a local bully boy.

"That was a good ride, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "We can ride again soon"

"I hope so, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are having a great day today"

"Thank you for bringing us to Universal Orlando, Di" said Nancy.

"No problem, girls" said Diana.

They saw Jon came out of the Revenge of the Mummy ride.

"How was the ride, Jon?" Diana asked.

"It was scary, but it looks amazing" said Jon.

"That is good, Jon" said Diana.

They saw a local bully boy making fun of Diana and her friends.

"Are you three scared of the rides?" A local bully asked.

"Could you please stop bullying us?" Diana asked.

"Why?" A local bully boy asked.

"That is disrespectful" said Sue.

Diana and her friends saw the security came.

"What is going in here?" The security asked.

"That local bully boy is bullying us" said Diana.

"I will talk to him" said the security.

"Thanks, sir" said Diana.

The security talks to the local bully boy.

"What did you stop me?" The local bully boy asked.

"Because it is disrespectful to bully anybody at the theme park" said the security.

"I can bully anyone whatever I want" said the local bully boy.

"Get out of the park, right now" said the security.

He throws a local bully boy out of the park.

"Is he gone now, Di?" Sue asked.

"He sure is, girls" said Diana. "I don't want to see him again"

"Me either, Di" said Sue. "He bullies at everyone"

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana.

The girls didn't want to see a local bully boy at the theme park. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. ET Adventure

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a great day at Universal Orlando. They have saw a local bully boy being thrown out of the theme park as a matter of fact. They will not be seeing him again of course. They will be going on to more rides by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be finding another ride.

"He is gone now, girls" said Diana.

"I don't want to see him again" said Sue.

"Me either, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, her is now banned from Universal Orlando"

"He was mean to us, DI" said Nancy.

"That is true, Nancy" said Diana. "We have already gone one ride already"

"Revenge of the Mummy ride is the one" said Sue.

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "Let's go find some more rides"

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends began to look for another ride.

"Where can we go next, Di?" Nancy asked.

"There is an E.T. adventure ride" said Diana.

"Where is that at, Di?" Sue asked.

"It is located at Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone" said Diana.

"Let's go there" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went in line for that ride.

"Have you ever watched E.T. before?" Diana asked.

"No, I haven't, Di" said Sue.

"Well, it will be our first ride from it" said Diana.

They saw the bicycle came.

"It's time to get on, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to their seats as the ride begins.

"Here we go now, girls" said Diana.

A bit later, Diana and her friends are now exiting the ride.

"That was a good ride, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "We can watch the movie soon"

"Good idea, Sue" said Diana. "We have not watched the movie yet"

"How was the ride, girls?" Jon asked.

"It was good, Jon" said Diana.

"I'm going to that ride now" said Jon.

"Be careful, Jon" said Diana.

"I sure will, Di" said Jon

He went in line for the E.T. adventure ride. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Fast & Furious - Supercharged

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to another ride. They have gone to E.T. adventure ride as a matter of fact. They will be going to the next ride of course. They will look at the map to see which ride they will go next. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go to the next ride.

"That was a good ride, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "We gone to the E.T. adventure ride"

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are having a great day so far"

"Can we look at the map, Di?" Nancy asked.

"Sure, we can, Nancy" said Diana. "Let's look at the map"

Diana and her friends are looking at the map.

"Where are we right now, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are at Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone" said Diana.

"Which ride can we go next?" Sue asked.

"How about Fast & Furious – Supercharged?" Diana asked.

"Let's go there" said Sue. "Where is that at?"

"It's in San Francisco" said Diana.

They went to get in line for that ride.

"That's a lot of people, Di" said Sue.

"We have never watched any fast and furious movies" said Nancy.

"We can watch it soon" said Diana.

"This ride recently opened" said Sue.

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "Here comes our ride"

Diana and her friends went to the bus and took their seats.

"I wonder what the ride is going to be about" said Diana.

"We will see" said Sue.

The bus leaves as the ride begins. Later, Diana and her friends are exiting the Fast & Furious ride.

"Did you like it, girls?" Diana asked.

"It was okay, Di" said Sue. "Nobody didn't like it"

"I heard it, Sue" said Diana. "They said that it is the worst ride"

"How was the ride, girls?" Jon asked.

"Not as good" said Diana.

"I'm going to that ride already" said Jon.

"Be careful now" said Diana.

"I sure will, Di" said Jon.

He went in line to go the Fast & Furious ride. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Lunch Break

Diana, Sue and Nancy are going to take a break from going on the ride. They will be having lunch at Universal Orlando as a matter of fact. They are so many places to eat there of course. They will decide to see which one to eat at by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have lunch at Universal Orlando.

"That was nice to go on the Fast & Furious – Supercharged, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, no one didn't like that ride"

"I heard about that, Di" said Nancy.

"Same here" said Sue.

"They are so many to eat here, Di" said Nancy.

"I know, Nancy" said Diana. "Let's go find something to eat"

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are walking to find the place to eat.

"Hey, Jon" said Diana.

"Hey, girls" said Jon.

"How was the ride?" Diana asked.

"It was awful, Di" said Jon. "Everyone didn't like that Fast & Furious ride at all"

"We are taking from going on the rides, Jon" said Diana. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Sure, Di" said Jon.

Diana and her friends went to look for a place to eat until they saw a building that is shape like a coliseum.

"I found something, girls" said Diana.

"Is that Hard Rock Café?" Sue asked.

"It is, girls" said Diana. "Let's go there"

Diana and her friends went inside the restaurant.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"This place looks amazing" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "Let's go find a seat"

Diana and her friends went to go find their seat.

"Here comes our menu now" said Diana.

Later, Diana and her friends are finished eating their lunch.

"That was good, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, girls" said Diana. "That was nice to visit here"

"Thank you for taking me to lunch, girls" said Jon.

"No problem, Jon" said Diana. "We better go now"

Diana and her friends are now leaving Hard Rock Café. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Being in the Movie

Diana, Sue and Nancy had enjoyed their lunch. They have gone to Hard Rock Café as a matter of fact. They like to go to that place of course. They want to be on the movie by the way. They will look at the movie set when they come back to Universal Studios Florida. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will get to be in the movie.

"That was a good lunch, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we can come back to eat there soon"

"That restaurant plays music" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We are having a great day so far"

"I know, Di" said Sue. "Let's go walk around"

Diana and her friends are walking around until they saw Diagon Alley.

"What is this place, Di?" Sue asked.

"This is Diagon Alley" said Diana. "It is place from Harry Potter"

"I didn't know The Wizard World of Harry Potter is at this theme park" said Sue.

"There's one next door" said Diana. "The Islands of Adventure is the one"

They saw the director come over.

"There you are, you three" said the director.

"Are you the director?" Diana asked.

"Yes, I am, ma'am" said the director. "You are getting to be in the movie.

"Thanks, sir" said Diana.

"This is about where you girls become a wizard" said the director.

"That looks good, sir" said Diana.

The crew came and put makeup on Diana and her friends.

"There we go now" said the director. "Here comes the magician now"

They saw the magician came to the set.

"And action!" Shout the director.

"Here are the wands, you three" said the magician.

He gave it to Diana and her friends as they wave with a lot of winds.

"That looks interesting" said the director.

"And cut" said the director. "How did you do, you three?"

"We sure did good, sir" said Diana.

"You three are look like Harry Potter" said the director.

Diana and her friends did a good job to be in the movie. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Diana Becomes a Star

Diana, Sue and Nancy have recently left Orlando to go to Hollywood. They had a great time at Universal Orlando as a matter of fact. One of the girls will become a star of course. They did a good job for shooting a movie by the way. Diana and her friends worked hard on that. Let's hope that either Diana, Sue or Nancy will become a star.

"That was nice to visit Universal Orlando, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we had a great time there"

"We are almost at Hollywood, girls" said Nancy.

"One of us will become a Hollywood star" said Diana.

The jet arrived at Los Angeles International Airport.

"We are here now, girls" said Diana.

"They want us to meet them at the movie studio" said Sue.

At the movie studio, Diana and her friends are entering the studio.

"We are here now, girls" said Diana.

"The director invited us to come over, Di" said Sue.

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "He wants us to see who a star will be"

"Brianna and Lana would've come to Orlando with us" said Sue.

"We will meet soon, Sue" said Diana.

"Alright, girls" said the director. "I want one of you girls to kiss a prince"

"Is it a fake one, sir?" Sue asked.

"Yes, ma'am" said the director. "You are first"

She went to her spot and she is about to kiss a prince.

"Action!" shout the director.

Sue kisses the Prince.

"And cut" said the director. "Great job, ma'am"

"Thanks, sir" said Sue.

"Diana is next" said the director.

Diana is about to do the same thing as what Sue did.

"Action!" shout the director.

Diana kisses the prince.

"And cut" said the director. "That was good"

Later, the director is going to pick who the star will be.

"All three of you did a good job, girls" said the director.

"It's time for one of us to picked" said Nancy.

"Diana, you are the star" said the director.

"That must be you, Di" said Sue.

"Thanks, girls" said Diana. "Brianna and Lana would've showed if they were here"

Diana has officially become a star. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Diana the Queen

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still in Hollywood right now. The director has Diana to become a star as a matter of fact. She will be doing another movie of course. She did a good job to kiss the prince by the way. The next movie that Diana will do is when she becomes a queen. Let's hope that the movie will do good on that.

"We are here now, girls" said Diana.

"I'm glad that you become a star" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, I will be making a movie soon"

"We better go inside now" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went inside the movie studio.

"There you are now, Di" said the director.

"We are just in time, sir" said Diana.

"We are going to have a movie of you becoming a queen" said the director.

"That is a good idea, sir" said Diana. "I have never becoming a queen before"

"This is the first time you become one, Di" said the director.

Diana went to put some makeup on.

"How long will is the shooting?" Sue asked.

"It will take about a few hours, ma'am" said the director.

They saw Diana being dressed as a queen.

"Are you ready, Di?" The director asked.

"I sure am, sir" said Diana.

"Take your spot now" said the director.

Diana went to her spot.

"Quiet on the set" said the director. "And action!"

The shooting where Diana becomes a queen has begun.

"You are now officially become the queen" said the king.

"Really, sir?" Diana asked.

"Yes, ma'am" said the king. "I have a crown with me"

He put the crown on top of Diana's head.

"You are now the queen of the kingdom" said the king.

"Thank you so much, sir" said Diana.

"And cut" said the director. "Thank was great"

"How did you do, Di?" Sue asked.

"I did good, Sue" said Diana. "I am now the queen of acting"

"That is great, Di" said Nancy.

Diana did a good job for making another movie. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Second Day of Shooting

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still in Hollywood right now. Diana did a good job on the first day of shooting as a matter of fact. She recently become the queen of course. It will be a second day of shooting for Diana by the way. She will be doing hard on the shooting. Let's hope that the second day of shooting will do well.

"We are here now, girls" said Diana.

"The second day of shooting is today, Di" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, I did a good job on the last day of shooting"

"You sure did, Di" said Sue. "I hope you will do good on the next day of shooting"

"I hope so, Sue" said Diana. "We better enter the studio now"

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now entering the movie studios.

"Here we are, sir" said Diana.

"There you are, Di" said the director. "You are just in time for the shooting"

He took Diana to put makeup on.

"We are going to be quiet during the shooting" said Sue.

"Exactly, Sue" said Nancy.

They saw Diana came out as the queen.

"Are you ready, Di?" Sue asked.

"I sure am" said Diana. "Time for my shooting"

She went to the chair to sit.

"Don't move until I tell you too, Di" said the director. "And action!"

The shooting is now starting.

"Here comes the lord now" said Diana.

She saw the lord gave her a message.

"You got a message from the knight" said the lord.

Diana began to read the message.

"Dear queen Diana, I have defeated the dragon and rescued the princess" said Diana. "Sincerely, the knight"

"That was a tough battle for that knight" said the lord.

"It was nice for him to send me a message" said Diana.

"I better go now" said the lord.

"And cut" said the director. "That was great, you two"

"Thanks, sir" said Diana. "I worked hard"

Diana did a good job on the second day of shooting. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Third Day of Shooting

It is now the third day of shoot as Diana, Sue and Nancy are still in Hollywood. Diana did a good job on the second day of shooting as a matter of fact. She will do good on her third day of course. It will take a few days for the movie to finish. Let's that Diana will be doing good on her next day of shooting.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "You have a third day of shooting"

"I sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, I did a good job on the second day of shooting"

"You are good to become a queen" said Nancy.

"That is true, Nancy" said Diana. "We better get to the movie studio now"

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have arrived at the movie studio.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"Just in time for the shooting" said Sue. "Let's go inside now"

Diana and her friends went inside the movie studio.

"Here comes my director now" said Diana.

"There you are, Di" said the director.

Diana went to go put on her makeup.

"We should be quiet on the set, Nancy" said Sue.

"I hope so" said Nancy.

They saw Diana came out as the queen.

"Today's scene will be about you are having dinner with the king" said the director.

Diana went to the table with the king.

"Don't eat until I until you to" said the director.

"Okay, sir" said the Diana.

"Action!" said the director.

The shooting has begun.

"Can you bring me the turkey leg, please?" The king asked.

"Here you go, sir" said Diana.

She gave it the king and he eats it.

"Dinner is good today" said Diana. "I like having dinner with the king"

"It is good, ma'am" said the king.

"I'm glad you liked it" said Diana.

"And cut" said the director. "Great job, you two"

"Thanks, sir" said Diana. "That turkey looks delicious"

"Good thing that you eat one" said the director.

Diana did a good job on her third day of shooting. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. Fourth Day of Shooting

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still in Hollywood right now. Diana is getting ready for the fourth day of shooting as a matter of fact. She did a good job on her last shooting of course. She will do good on her next day of shooting. The movie shooting for Diana as a queen is still going on. Let's hope that Diana will do good on her fourth day of shooting.

"How did you do on your shooting, Di?" Sue asked.

"I did good, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, I will be ready for my next day of shooting"

"That's good, Di" said Nancy. "Be sure you do good on your fourth day of shooting"

"Time to go now, girls" said Diana.

The girls have arrived at the movie studio.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "The director will call me in a bit"

"Can we go inside now?" Sue asked.

"Sure, Sue" said Diana. "We don't want to be late"

Diana and her friends went inside the studio.

"There you are, Di" said the director. "You are just in time"

"Thanks, sir" said Diana. "Time for my makeup"

Diana went to put her makeup on.

"We are going to be quiet on the set, Sue" said Nancy.

They saw Diana came out as a queen.

"You look fantastic, Di" said the director. "I have the horse to ride on"

Diana got on the horse with the king.

"Are you ready for your shooting, Di?" The director asked.

"I sure am, sir" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said the director. "Action!"

The shooting has now begun.

"The knight wants us to come to his castle" said the king.

"We better get there, king" said Diana. "Come on now"

The horse runs as they are going to the castle.

"We better be careful now" said the king. "There are some roots going to attack us"

"We better pass through them" said Diana.

They have passed the attacking roots.

"That was close one" said the king. "We don't want that to happen"

"Now let's keep going" said Diana.

They have arrived at the knight's castle.

"Here we are now" said Diana.

"And cut" said the director.

Diana did a good job on her fourth day of shooting. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. Fifth Day of Shooting

Diana, Sue and Nancy are currently still in Hollywood. Diana is now getting ready for her shooting as a matter of fact. She did a good job on her last day of shooting of course. She will do good on her next day of shooting by the way. She will hear what the director tells her. Let's hope that Diana will do good on her next day of shooting.

"We are getting ready to go, girls" said Diana.

"You have a fifth day of shooting, Di" said Sue.

"I sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, I did a good job on the last day of shooting"

"I am sure that you will do good on your next day of shooting today, Di" said Nancy.

"I hope so, Nancy" said Diana. "We better get to the studio now"

Diana and her friends have arrived at the movie studio.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"Are you ready for your shooting, Di?" Sue asked.

"I sure am, Sue" said Diana. "Time to go inside the studio"

Diana and her friends went inside the studio.

"There you are, Di" said the director. "You better put your makeup on"

Diana went to go put on her makeup.

"Diana is doing good on the shooting, sir" said Sue.

They saw Diana came out as the queen.

"The scene takes place at the knight's castle, Di" said the director.

"Alright, sir" said Diana.

"Ready?" The director asked. "And action!"

The fifth day of shooting has begun.

"We are here now, sir" said Diana.

"Just in time, ma'am" said the king. "Time to go inside now"

The king and the queen went inside the castle.

"There you are, you two" said the knight.

"Thanks, sir" said Diana. "We just avoid some obstacles"

"Like what?" The knight asked.

"The roots attacking us" said the king.

"I defeated them, your honor" said the knight.

"Thank you for inviting us" said Diana.

"You're welcome" said the knight. "It's nice for you to come over"

"And cut" said the director. "Well done, you three"

Diana did a good job on her fifth day of shooting. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	15. Sixth Day of Shooting

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still in Hollywood. Diana did a good job on her last day of shooting as a matter of fact. She will do good on her next day of shooting of course. She had been working hard for making a movie by the way. She acts as a queen for her movie. Let's hope that Diana will do good on her next day of shooting.

"You are doing good at making a movie, Di" said Sue.

"I sure am, girls" said Diana. "In fact, I did a good job at acting"

"You have a shooting to do today, Di" said Nancy.

"I know, Nancy" said Diana. "The movie is doing good so far"

"I hope you will have a good shooting, Di" said Sue.

"I hope so too, Sue" said Diana. "We better get to the movie studio now"

"Alright, Di" said Sue. "We don't want to be late for your shooting"

Diana and her friends have arrived at the movie studio.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time"

"Let's go inside, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went inside the movie studio.

"There you are, Di" said the director. "You are just in time"

"Thanks, sir" said Diana.

"Time for you to put makeup" said the director.

Diana went to put on her makeup.

"Diana is getting ready for her shooting" said Sue.

They saw Diana came as the queen.

"You are looking as the queen, Di" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Diana. "Time for my shooting"

"Are you ready?" The director asked. "And action!"

The shooting has now begun.

"There is an emergency" said the king. "The princess needs to be rescued"

"Let's go follow that knight" said Diana.

They went to follow the knight.

"The princess is on the high castle" said the knight. "Time to rescue her"

They went to the high castle and began going upstairs.

"This will be a while" said Diana.

"I know, Queen" said the king. "We are almost there"

They came all the way to the top.

"I better unlocked the door" said the knight.

He unlocked the door and rescued the princess.

"Thank you for rescuing me" said the princess.

"You're welcome" said the knight. "Now let's get you out of that castle"

They ran as they fast they could before the dragon shows up.

"We are out of the castle now" said Diana.

"I am going to deal with the dragon" said the knight.

He fights with the dragon and he defeated the dragon.

"That was a close one" said the princess.

"And cut" said the director.

Diana did a good job on her sixth day of shooting. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	16. Seventh Day of Shooting

Diana, Sue and Nancy are currently still in Hollywood. Diana did a good job for doing her shooting as a matter of fact. She is getting ready for her next day of shooting of course. She already remembers what to do during her shooting. She will be doing what the director tells her. Let's hope that Diana will do good on her next day of shooting.

"You worked hard on your movie, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "In fact, I did a good job on my last day of shooting"

"That's a lot of days, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We better get to the movie studios now"

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have arrived at the movie studios.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for the shooting"

"We better go inside, Di" said Sue.

"Good idea, Sue" said Diana.

The girls went inside the movie studios.

"We are here, sir" said Diana.

"There you are, Di" said the director. "Just in time for the shooting"

He took Diana took to put her makeup on.

"I hope Diana will do good on her shooting" said Sue.

They saw Diana came out as a queen.

"Are you ready for your shooting, Di?" Sue asked.

"I sure am, girls" said Diana. "The director is calling me"

"We want you to take the princess back to her castle" said the director.

"I sure will, sir" said Diana.

"And action!" said the director.

The shooting has now begun.

"We better take her back to her castle" said the king.

"Come on, now" said Diana.

She brought the princess and the horse heads to her castle.

"Thank you for saving me" said the princess.

"No problem, ma'am" said Diana. "The knight already defeated the dragon"

"We are almost here, ma'am" said the king.

They have arrived at the princess' castle.

"We are here now" said Diana.

"Thank you for bringing me back to my castle" said the princess.

"You're welcome" said Diana. "It was nice to meet you"

"And cut" said the director.

Diana did a good job on her seventh day of shooting. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	17. Eighth Day of Shooting

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still in Hollywood. Diana did a good job on her last day of shooting as a matter of fact. She will do good on her eighth day of shooting of course. She knows what the director tells her. She will be acting as a queen by the way. Let's hope that Diana will do good on her eighth day of shooting.

"We have gone seven days of shooting, Di" said Sue.

"We sure did, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, I will do good on my next day of shooting"

"I hope that shooting will do good, Di" said Nancy.

"I hope so too, Nancy" said Diana. "We better go the movie studios now"

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have arrived at the movie studios.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"We better go inside the studio" said Sue.

"Okay, Sue" said Diana. "I don't want to be late for my shooting"

Diana and her friends went inside the studio.

"We are here, sir" said Diana.

"There you are, Di" said the director.

Diana went to put some makeup on.

"I am sure that Diana will do good on her shooting" said Sue.

They saw Diana came out as a queen.

"Do I look good as a queen?" Diana asked.

"That is good, Di" said Sue. "The director is calling you"

"Time for your shooting, Di" said the director.

"Okay, sir" said Diana.

"And action!" said the director.

The eighth day of shooting has now begun.

"We better get going, ma'am" said the king.

"Time to go back to our castle" said Diana.

They went to get on the horse.

"Hang on" said the king. "We are coming home"

The king and the queen are riding on the horse until they arrived at their castle.

"We are home now, queen" said the king.

"Rescuing a princess was a tough one" said Diana.

"It sure was" said the king. "But we did it"

"And cut" said the director.

Diana did a good job on her eighth day of shooting. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	18. Ninth Day of Shooting

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still in Hollywood. Diana did a good job on her last day of shooting as a matter of fact. She will do good on her next day of shooting of course. She had gone eight days to shoot a movie by the way. Let's hope that Diana will do good on her ninth day of shooting.

"You are doing good on your movie, Di" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, I am good to become a queen"

"We have gone eight day of shooting, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "I am about to get ready for my next day of shooting"

"We better get to the movie studios, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, Sue" said Diana. "I don't want to be late for my shooting"

Diana and her friends have arrived at the movie studios.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"That is nice movie studio" said Sue. "We better get inside now"

Diana and her friends went inside the movie studio.

"We are here, sir" said Diana.

"You are just in time, Di" said the director.

He took Diana to put her makeup on.

"I hope Diana will do good on her shooting" said Sue.

They saw Diana came out as a queen.

"Are you ready for your shooting, Di?" Sue asked.

"I sure am, Sue" said Diana. "The director is calling me"

Diana went with the director.

"Be sure that you are going to bed with the king" said the director.

"I sure will, sir" said Diana.

"Action!" said the director.

The ninth day of shooting has begun.

"We had a long day today, queen" said the king.

"Yes, we did, King" said Diana brushing her teeth.

"I am in bed already" said the king.

"I'll be right with you, king" said Diana.

She came out of the bathroom in her pajamas.

"Do I look good in my pajamas?" Diana asked.

"Yes, you are, Queen" said the king.

Diana went to bed and turns off the lights.

"Good night, king" said Diana.

"Good night, queen" said the king.

They both went fast asleep.

"And cut" said the director.

Diana did a good job on her ninth day of shooting. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	19. Tenth Day of Shooting

Diana, Sue and Nancy are currently still in Hollywood. Diana have done a good job on her shooting as a matter of fact. She is getting ready for her next shooting of course. She has gone nine days of shooting by the way. She will listen what the director tells her. Let's hope that Diana will do good on her next day of shooting.

"How was the shooting, Di?" Sue asked.

"It was hard, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, I am good to become a queen"

"That is great, Di" said Nancy. "Making a movie takes several days to finish"

"I know, Nancy" said Diana. "We better get to the movie studios now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have arrived at the movie studios.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for my shooting"

"We better go inside now, Di" said Sue.

"Good idea, Sue" said Diana. "I don't want to be late for my shooting"

Diana and her friends went inside the studio.

"We are here, sir" said Diana.

"There you are, Di" said the director. "You are just in time"

He took Diana to put her makeup on.

"I hope the tenth day of shooting will be good" said Sue.

They saw Diana came out as a queen.

"Do I look good as a queen?" Diana asked.

"Yes, Di" said Sue. "You're shooting is about to start"

Diana went to bed for her shooting.

"For this scene, you will be waking up in bed" said the director.

"Alright, sir" said Diana.

"Action" said the director.

The tenth day of shooting has begun.

"I'm tired" said Diana.

She wakes up and went to the bathroom.

"The king is still asleep" said Diana.

She saw the king being awake.

"Here he comes now" said Diana.

"Good morning, queen" said the king.

"Good morning, king" said Diana. "Another day has started"

Diana and the king are now brushing their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"We are ready for another day" said the king.

"And cut" said the director.

Diana did a good job on her tenth day of shooting. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	20. Eleventh Day of Shooting

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still in Hollywood. Diana did a good job on her last day of shooting as a matter of fact. She is getting ready for eleventh day of shooting of course. She will listen what the director tells her by the way. She is good to become a queen. Let's hope that Diana will be doing good on her next day of shooting.

"How is your shooting, Di?" Sue asked.

"It was good, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, I am good at acting"

"That is good, Di" said Nancy. "We are being quiet on the set"

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We better get to the movie studios now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have arrived at the movie studios.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"That is nice studio, Di" said Sue.

"We better go inside now, girls" said Diana. "I don't want to be late for my shooting"

Diana and her friends went inside the movie studios.

"We are here, sir" said Diana.

"There you are, Di" said the director. "Just in time for your shooting"

He took Diana to put her makeup.

"I am sure Diana will do good on her shooting" said Sue.

They saw Diana came out as a queen.

"I am ready now, sir" said Diana.

"Sit on your chair now" said the director.

Diana went to sit on her chair.

"Are you ready now, Di?" The director asked.

"I sure am, sir" said Diana.

"And action!" said the director.

The eleventh day of shooting has begun.

"It is a beautiful weather outside today" said the king.

"It sure is" said Diana. "Not a single raindrop in our area"

They saw the knight entering the castle.

"I didn't know you were coming to visit" said Diana.

"I just wanted to make sure if you took the princess back from her castle" said the knight.

"We did that" said Diana. "She is safe and sound"

"Alright then" said the knight. "I better go now"

The knight left the castle.

"And cut" said the director. "Great job, everyone"

Diana did a good job on her eleventh day of shooting. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	21. Last Day of Shooting

Diana, Sue and Nancy are currently still in Hollywood. Diana did a good job on her eleventh day of shooting as a matter of fact. She is ready for her next day of shooting of course. Her next day of shooting will be her last by the way. She did a good job to become an actor. Let's hope that Diana will do good on her last day of shooting.

"You did a good job on your movie, Di" said Sue.

"I sure did, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, I am getting ready for my next day of shooting"

"The next day of shooting will be the last, Di" said Nancy.

"I heard about that, Nancy" said Diana. "We better go to the movie studios now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have arrived at the movie studios.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"Nice to see the studio" said Sue. "We better go inside now"

Diana and her friends went inside the movie studio.

"We are here, sir" said Diana.

"There you are, Di" said the director.

He took Diana to put her makeup on.

"I hope she will do good on her last day of shooting" said Sue.

They saw Diana came out as a queen.

"The knight is going to be the lord is how we will end" said the director.

"Okay, sir" said Diana.

"And action!" said the director.

The last day of shooting has now begun.

"This knight no longer becoming a knight" said the king.

"He is now becoming a lord" said Diana.

"I want someone else to become a knight" said the knight.

He puts away his suit of armor.

"I am now the lord" said the knight.

"You sure are, sir" said Diana.

Everyone is cheering for the new lord.

"Thank you" said Diana. "Thank you, everyone"

"And cut" said the director. "That was great everyone"

"How was it, Di?" Sue asked.

"It was great, Sue" said Diana. "We can go to Brianna's house tomorrow or so"

Diana has finished making her movie. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	22. Post-Production

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still in Hollywood. The movie that Diana has made is finished as a matter of fact. The movie is now in post-production of course. It's the one where Diana becomes a queen by the way. They will be putting the scenes together and add music and sounds. Let's hope that post-production for Diana becoming a queen will add music, sounds and putting the scenes together.

"That was a lot of days to make a movie, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, I did a good job to become a queen"

"That movie will be a good one, Di" said Nancy.

"I hope so too, Nancy" said Diana. "We better get to the movie studios now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have arrived the movie studios.

"We are here now, girls" said Diana.

"We better look for the post-production studio" said Sue.

"Let's find it" said Diana.

The girls are walking around the studio until they found the post-production studio.

"We found it, Di" said Sue.

"Yes, we did, Sue" said Diana. "Let's go inside"

Diana and her friends went inside the post-production studio.

"Hi, Di" said the director. "We just wanted you to help the scenes"

"By putting it altogether?" Diana asked.

"Yes, Di" said the director. "We are also adding sounds and music"

"Let's get started, sir" said Diana.

The post-production is now underway.

"The first scene is where I become the queen" said Diana. "It's right before the lord sent us a message"

They put both scenes together until they finished the last two scenes.

"There we go now" said Diana. "That was the last two scenes"

"A knight came for a visit before he becomes a lord?" The director asked.

"Yes, sir" said Diana. "All the scenes are now together"

"We are almost done with the music and sound effects" said the director.

"I hope the movie will be good" said Diana.

"I hope so too, Di" said the director.

Diana has worked hard on the post-production. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	23. Movie Premiere Date

Diana, Sue and Nancy are still in Hollywood. Diana has helped the director doing the post-production as a matter of fact. She did a good job to become a queen of course. She will be having a press conference by the way. She will be announcing the premiere date of her new movie. Let's hope that the press conference for the movie premiere will be a good one.

"That was a good job to do a post-production, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, I have helped the director to put the scenes together"

"They also add sounds and music, Di" said Nancy.

"We better go now, girls" said Diana.

"How come, Di?" Sue asked.

"I have a press conference to announce the movie premiere date" said Diana.

"Where is the press conference, Di?" Nancy asked.

"It is at the Chinese theatre" said Diana.

Later, Diana and her friends have arrived at the Chinese theatre.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana.

"Just in time, Di" said Sue. "I see the director.

"There you are, Di" said the director. "You are here just in time"

"Thanks, sir" said Diana.

"We better take you to the press conference for the movie premiere date" said the director.

"Okay, sir" said Diana.

The director took Diana to the press conference.

"That's a lot of people, sir" said Diana.

"That's what the press conference usually does" said the director.

The press conference for the movie premiere date has begun.

"Thank you for coming over, ladies and gentlemen" said Diana. "It's nice to see you here"

"Diana will be now be announcing the premiere date of her new movie" said the director.

"The premiere date for my new movie will be…" said Diana slightly paused. "On Friday"

The crowd has cheered for her.

"We better get the red carpet ready" said the man.

"Thank you for coming over" said Diana.

The press conference for the premiere date has ended.

"How was it, Di?" Sue asked.

"It was good" said Diana.

The movie premiere will take place on Friday. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	24. Returned to Orlando

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now back at Universal Orlando. They have been in Hollywood for a few weeks as a matter of fact. Diana did a good job to become a queen of course. She will be staying in Orlando for few more days by the way. She also has a season ticket holder for the park. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at the park.

"We are back now, girls" said Diana.

"We haven't been to Universal Orlando for a long time, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we had a great visit in Hollywood"

"Exactly, Di" said Sue. "Time to walk around"

Diana and her friends are now walking around the theme park.

"What ride are we going first?" Nancy asked.

"How about Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit" said Diana.

"Never been to that ride" said Nancy.

"Me either" said Sue.

"This will be the first time for you, girls" said Diana.

"Is that the one where the music plays during the ride?" Sue asked.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "Let's get in line now"

Diana and her friends are now waiting in line.

"It's going to be a while, girls" said Diana. "Thankfully I have the Universal Express"

Later, Diana and they saw the roller coaster with people getting off the ride.

"It's time now, girls" said Diana.

"Let's get on the ride" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went on the rollercoaster.

"The ride will be good" said Diana.

Later, Diana and her friends are now out of the ride.

"That was amazing, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "I see Jon now"

"Hi, you three" said Jon.

"Hi, Jon" said Diana. "We haven't seen you in a while"

"How was the movie shooting?" Jon asked.

"It was good, Jon" said Diana. "I have become a queen in it"

"I didn't know that" said Jon. "I'm about to get on the same ride as you girls'

"Have fun, Jon" said Diana.

Jon is now waiting in line to get on Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	25. Last Chapter

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to home. They had a great time to stayed at Universal Orlando Resort as a matter of fact. They have gone to a few rides of course. They are going on a jet to fly back home by the way. This will be last chapter of this long story. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will come back home from Orlando.

"Do you pack everything, Di?" Sue asked.

"I sure did, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we had a great time in Orlando"

"We are about to go home, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We have gone a lot of rides at Universal Orlando"

"We better get to the airport, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the airport.

"We don't have anything in our pockets, Di" said Nancy.

"We took them out, Nancy" said Diana. "We took off our shoes already"

Diana and her friends have passed the security airport check.

"Time to put our shoes back on" said Diana.

Later, the jet is departing Orlando International Airport.

"We are heading home, girls" said Diana.

"Yes, we are, Di" said Sue. "Here comes the pilot"

"I got you the pillow and the blanket for you, girls" said the pilot.

He gave the blanket and the pillow to the girls.

"I'll wake you up when we arrived" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now sleeping on the jet until Diana wakes up.

"Wake up, girls" said Diana. "We are at home"

Her friends wake up and saw that they are home.

"We better get ready to leave the jet, Di" said Sue.

The jet has arrived the airport.

"Thank you for flying with us" said the pilot.

"Anytime, sir" said Diana. "Let's go now"

Diana and her friends are now getting off the jet and left the airport.

"We better go home now, Di" said Sue.

"See you tomorrow, girls" said Diana.

"Bye, Di" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went back home from Orlando. I hope you enjoyed this long story. The end.


End file.
